Tales Of The Orichalcos
by RoyalShowstopperXIII
Summary: Relive the most intense arc of the original Yugioh series as Dartz recruit new members to help him take over the world and it's up to Yugi, Alister and Erika along with the rest of the gang to stop him. Rated T for swearing and a bit of sexual activity.
1. Chapter 1

I'm remaking the most dramatic arc of all time in Yu-Gi-Oh, The Orichalcos Arc! And how am I gonna do this? Well the answer's simple: You guys are gonna help! The story will act like Duelist of Dawn's "Society Of Light" with OC's from you guys along with my two main OC's for Yu-Gi-Oh: Alister Gates and Erika Parks. There will be drama, violence, near death experiences, jealousy, romance, and all the things for a awesome story!

Here's the Application to get in:

Name:

Height:

Weight:

Hair including color and style

Clothing:

Reason for joining Paradise/Doma Group:

Any connections to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast or to Alister and Erika:

Deck Style:

Rarest Card:

Here are the guys who are already in:

Name: Scott Vanders (Duelist Of Dawn)  
Height: 5' 10''

Weight: 146 lbs.

Reason for Joining Doma: Accused for being a science experiement because of his ability to talk to Duel Monsters, not knowing it was funded by Dartz.

Connections: Alister's last opponent at Duelist Kingdom, so he knows Erika as well.

Deck Style: Vanilla Beatdown with Ritual Monsters. Using normal monsters with the Ritual Monsters that benefit with them.

Rarest Card: Lycanthrope and Cu Chulainn the Awakened

Name: Hannibal Blanco (Rocket Knight 777)

Height:5' 9"

Weight: 213

Hair including color and style: none, completely bald

Clothing: a gray buisness suit

Reason for joining Paradise/Doma Group: Hannibal is a weapons dealer who made a killing at selling off Kaiba Corp Weapons and other technologies. When Kaiba Corp. left the Arms buisness and entered the gaming world, Hannibal lost all his buisness. Paradise promised him control of Kaiba Corp.

Any connections to the Yu-Gi-Oh cast or to Alister and Erika: Blames Seto Kaiba for his lost of Buisness.

Deck Style: main focus deals with Equip Cards of all sorts (will send a deck list if wanted)

Rarest Card: Koa'ki Meiru War Arms

Cut-off date will be next friday so if you want in on the most dramatic season of Yugioh then you've gotta sign up, I can't make OC's for the whole story. So please sign up. 


	2. A Dark Discovery Pt1

*Disclaimer- I do not own the Yugioh franchise or it's characters and cards. Also I do not certain OC's, they belong to their respective creators. All I own is the soon to be Alister and Erika Gates.*

Chapter 1- A Dark Discovery! (Pt.1)

"Our sensors indicate that you're reaching a depth of 30,000 ft!" A marine officer said through a submarine radio. "You are strongly advised to pull back! I repeat, stop your descent!" He warned Professor Hawkins who is piloting the submarine looking for something.

"No! We are on the brink of the greatest discovery man has ever known!" the Professor replied with determination in his tone.

"But Professor, with all due respect the water pressure is extremely dangerous and it could kill you!"

"This is my life's work right here! I will not turn back when I'm so close! Over and out!" Professor Hawkins declared as his submarine entered an ancient temple. As the submarine surfaced Professor Hawkins noticed something strange about it. "This is strange, the water has not touced this region." Arthur wondered as looked at the temple. He opened the hatch door and decided to take a closer look but when he turned on his flashlight and looked at the walls, he noticed something strange. Some of the carvings and statues looked like Duel Monsters! "This is peculiar, these look like Duel Monsters!" Arthur gasped. "But how?"

*Present Day, Domino City*

It was another ordinary day in the city of Domino after the events of the Battle City tournament in which Alister Gates finished 5th in which he lost to Yami Marik and was banished to the Shadow Realm, eager to get revenge Erika was disqualifed from the tournament after she dueled Marik just hours after Alister's duel and was also banished to the Shadow Realm and could not make her duel against Joey. Yugi once again saved the day by defeating the Yami Marik and banished Marik's evil side while also learning how to unlock the Pharaoh's memories with the inscription on Marik's back and the three Egyptian God Cards.

As the day went on two familar ex-pro duelists were walking down the streets until...

"Walk much or is this your first time?" the boy with the red hat said. This was Rex Raptor, the best Dino Duelist till he was beaten by Joey Wheeler in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. "Uh, Weevil?" Rex gasped.

"Rex?" Weevil gasped as well seeing his rival.

"What are you doing here?" They both asked each other.

"The Battle City tournament is over, you little pinworm!" Rex snarled. "Shouldn't you be crawling back home?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Weevil said with a smug smile. "What brings you here, Dino Brain?" He asked.

"I uh am here for the...Cheese Festival!" Rex replied quickly.

"Yeah, right! I know you're here for Yugi's Egyptian God Cards!." The two started walking, keeping an eye on each other's speed.

"No, I'm just a big fan of Cheddar." Rex replied going a bit faster than Weevil.

"Then you won't mind if I challenge Yugi for a shot at those God Cards then!" Then Weevil matched his pace and went faster. The two went back and forth until it was a frantic race to see who would find and duel Yugi first to get the Egyptian God Cards. They kept going until the noticed a strange figure dressed in a black cloak. The two tried to stop and they ran into him and to them it was like running into a brick wall. When they looked up they noticed that the figure was a man. He had a brown beard but that's all they could see

"Ever hear of stepping aside?" Rex shouted at the man.

"What's your problem?" Weevil added.

"The problem shall be yours, once I strip you two fools of your souls." The man spoke.

"Does the Grim Reaper know you raided his wardrobe?" The Dino duelist asked.

All of a sudden the man chanted something in a dialect that sent a chill up the two pro's spines.

"I think you made him mad!" The bug duelist said.

"Rise to your feet, and duel!" The man whipped out a strange looking duel disk. It was dark green with the base where you placed your cards curved and it looked like a weapon as the tip was sharp.

Minutes later, the screams of Rex and Weevil echoed throughout Domino City.

**Meanwhile, Domino City High**

'I hope Yugi's all right.' Tea thought as she looked at the city on the rooftops of the school. 'It's not like him to ditch school.'

"Tea!" A voice called out to her. It was her best friends along with Yugi, Joey and Tristian.

"Have you seen Yuge?" Joey asked. "He wasn't at his locker."

"No, he left right before Algebra." Tea responded.

"You can't blame him for that."

"I guess..." Tea said with a hint of worry and sadness in her tone.

While in the streets, Yami Yugi was crossing the streets when his partner Yugi asked him something. "Is something wrong? We never switched places during school." Yugi asked him.

"You did bring the Egyptian God Cards today didn't you?" Yami responded with his own question.

"Yeah...wait! Does this have to do with what we're supposed to with them?" Yugi realized and Yami nodded his head.

"I can't explain it but it's as if the God Cards are calling me to go to the museum where I can finally discover my lost memories and the powers I once possessed."

After a while, Yugi arrived at the Domino City Museum.

'Soon, my days of being the pharaoh will become clear.' Yami thought as he heard Yugi's friends arrive behind.

"Yugi!"

"Wait up, man!"

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Tea said.

"Why did you split like that man?" Tristan asked.

"There's something I need to do, and it could be dangerous." The pharaoh replied. Yami knew that whatever awaited him in the museum would put Yugi's friends in danger and as Yugi would do, he would do anything to protect them.

"But we're a team Yugi, what affects one of us affects us all." Tea chirped. "I've been giving this friendship speech for years, didn't it sink in yet?"

One by one Yugi, Tea, Tristian and Joey put their hands together.

"All right then let's do it!" Tea declared.

"Right, what are we doing again?" Joey added.

"We're being there for Yugi!"

"Oh yeah, doing what for Yugi again?"

"Just follow me guys." Yugi said as the four of them went inside.

*Somewhere on an unknown island*

In a bizarre looking temple a man with a grey robe hiding his face was kneeling before a altar preparing for something...

"Great deities of domination, I call upon thee..." the man chanted. "Use your powers to penetrate the dominion of the beasts and liberate the fury ten thousand years!"

*Meanwhile, back in Domino City*

"It says "The Tablet of the Pharaoh". Tristan read the inscription

"I may be stating the obvious but that just looks like Yugi!" Joey said as he looked at the giant stone carving. It had several egyptian hieroglyphics along with two carvings of people frighteningly similar to Kaiba and Yugi but just in egyptian royal clothing.

"Yes, because that pharaoh is me." Yam answered as he looked at his most prized possessions: the three Egyptian God Cards.

"This part always confuses me." Joey said as Yami kept looking at the cards when the cards started to speak.

"All of your questions will be answered pharaoh." The voice said. "We, the gods of Egypt shall assist you, just give us your complete faith and the knowledge you seek will be yours."

'Are you sure about this?' Yugi asked Yami with a worried tone.

'Yes." Yami answered almost immediately. Yami helded up the Egyptian God Cards and they began to shine all on their own as did the millenium eye on the stone carving did.

"Do you see what I see?" Joey asked.

"What's going on?" Tea wondered.

"You have served the Gods well, Pharaoh." the robed man laughed sinsterly as the stone tablet was frozen and then Yami started to groan in pain as dark sparks flew from the Egyptian God Cards!

"Yugi!"

"What's wrong?" Tea asked.

"I-I don't know..." Yami said with pain. "It's as if a dark presense is draining the strength of the Egyptian God Cards."

"What should we do?" Tea wondered.

"You can start by dropping those God Cards!" Joey suggested.

"N-No! I cant'!" Yugi replied as a girl's scream was heard.

*Ten minutes before what just happened*

"Hm...let's see..." Alister was in the middle of creating a brand new series of cards and was working the last card but for some reason he was struggling with the card itself. The artwork, effect, even what the card was. His desk was littered with dozen ideas from monsters based of the constellations, mythology, and even fairy tales but it seemed whatever he put to pen it wouldn't make sense.

"Ah!" Alister crumpled another piece of paper and threw into a well filled trash can. "It's like the shadow realm took some of my talent." He joked to himself as his now fiance, Erika walked.

"Al, are you at it again?" Erika asked as she took him out of his work room. "Dude, Pegasus gave you a paid vacation after the Shadow City incident." Shadow City was their way of saying of how the both of them ended up in the Shadow Realm during the Battle City Finals. Pegasus took pity on the both of them and granted Alister a paid vacation and with that Alister worked up the courage and after eight years of being together (They got together at the age of 10) he popped the question at an after Battle City dinner with their friends. Erika of course teared up in joy and said yes.

"I know, but I can't just get work out of mind. I guess my mind is in work mode."

"I think I know what will get you out of this mindset." Erika said with a smirk.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this..." Alister groaned.

Alister and Erika went to the local karaoke bar; It was their favorite place to go out for dates, to blow off steam or whatever.

"Oh come on Al, We're getting married at the end of the year and I can't marry some worrywart about his job." Erika teased as she took a sip of her tea.

"Ya know, you got a point. Pegasus didn't give his hardest working card designer a day off just out of pity!" Alister said as he took a swig of his soda and made his way to the stage and all eyes were on the stages.

"Hey Al!" The Bartender called out to him as he handed his guitar. The Bartender knew that he and Erika were regulars and started to bring in more customers knowing that two popular duelists used this place to chill out so he started to bring his personal electric/acoustic guitar for people to use.

(Country Song by Seether)

Alister: Well I can't stand to look at you now This revelation's out of my hands Still I can't bear the thought of you now This complication's leaving me scared

(The crowd started to clap to the beat)

Stay when you think you want me Pray when you need advice Hey keep your sickness off me tryin to get through Blame all your weakness on me Shame that I'm so contrite Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?

You think you have the best of intentions I cannot shake the taste of blood in my mouth!

(The Bartender got up on stage and joined him)

Alister and Bartender:  
(Hey) I keep on thinking that it's (Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me (Hey) My ship is sinking but it's (Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
You've got me thinking that the party's all over

Alister:Well I can't stand to be myself This liberation's seemingly rare And I can't stand the taste of your mouth This sublimation's out of my hands

Stay when you think you want me Pray when you need advice Hey keep your sickness off me tryin to get through Shame you cant take this from me Bane on the empty mind Hey keep your fingers off me, why can't I get through?

A & B: Hey) I keep on thinking that it's (Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me save me (Hey) My ship is sinking but it's (Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
You've got me thinking that the party's all over

(Alister plays the guitar solo)

A:Lay down Just stay down Lay down because I am trying to get through

Say what you want but you're not gonna win this time Take what you want, but just leave me alive

Say what you want but you're not gonna win this time Take what you want, but just leave me alive

A & B: Hey) I keep on thinking that it's (Hey) all done and all over now (whoa)  
You keep on thinking you can save me, save me (Hey) My ship is sinking but it's (Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)  
You've got me thinking that the party's all over Still you believe that we can start it all over

A: Lay down Just stay down Lay down because the party's all over

Lay down Just stay down Lay down because I am trying to get through

(End Music)

The crowd cheered as Alister and Erika switched places on stage and Erika took the mic.

(Misery Business- Paramore)

Erika: I'm in the business of misery Let's take it from the top She's got a body like an hourglass That's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time Before we all run out When I thought he was mine She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months She finally set him free I told him I can't lie He was the only one for me

Two weeks and we caught on fire She's got it out for me But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter People never change Once a whore, you're nothing more I'm sorry, that'll never change

And about forgiveness We're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey but I'm passing up Now look this way

Well there's a million other girls Who do it just like you Looking as innocent as possible To get to who

They want and what they like It's easy if you do it right Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true And not one of them involving you Just watch my wildest dreams come true Not one of them involving

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag But I got him where I want him now Whoa, it was never my intention to brag To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good 'Cause I got him where I want him now And if you could then you know you would 'Cause God, it just feels so It just feels so good

(End Music)

The crowd cheered and applauded as she still stood on the stage. "Now could I have my soon to be husband join the stage?" She winked at Al and the crowd Oh'd and Ah'd as Al approached the stage.

"What's up 'Rika?" Al asked not knowing what was going to happen.

"I got us a special song for us to do." Erika put on the karaoke song to perform a personal favorite to perform.

(Rock and Roll Sweetheart- The Creepshow)

(The drums kicked in first, followed by Alister on the guitar. Erika started to move around with the mic in her hand before singing)

Erika: Without ever knowing, don't waste no time Got a face like an angel and the devil in my eyes

(Erika's eyes had a gleam as she beckoned Alister to come by her side)

Come in closer, step over the line So I can take your soul and keep you on my dime

(She grabbed him by the shirt and kept him close)

Well you can try and get away but boy I've got you here to stay Cursed in love now you become my prey

Alister: SHE'S A

(Erika pushes Alister away)

Erika: Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your heart right on the floor In its bloody state I got you wanting more Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your kiss right at the door Though it's sweet as candy I got you wanting more

(Erika then quickly runs to Alister, not knowing what's going on Alister tries to take a few steps from Erika but each he does she blocks his every route)

Cold wind blowing, you can run and hide I'll be right behind you the master of this ride Got a poisonous heart boy, and through demon eyes We'll be happy together, until the end of time

Well you can try and get away but boy I've got you here to stay Cursed in love now you become my prey

(Erika then puts the mic back on the stand leaving Al in for a surprise)

Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your heart right on the floor In its bloody state I got you wanting more Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your kiss right at the door Though it's sweet as candy I got you wanting more

(Erika then takes the mic off the stand and begins walking towards her fiancee with a slow and sexy gait in her step)

You can turn the lights out, close your eyes and pray Lock your windows darlin', I'm coming anyway Paint your door with blood babe, I'm still comin' in

(She goes in for a kiss but whispers in his ear)

You'll be my sweetest SIN

(The rock and roll took a backseat as church music briefly filled the karaoke bar as the crowd cheered and whistled at the couple)

Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your heart right on the floor In its bloody state I got you wanting more Rock and Roll Sweetheart, left your kiss right at the door Though it's sweet as candy I got you wanting more

Got you wanting more!

(End Music)

The crowd whistled and applauded as Erika gave Alister a kiss that snapped him out the crazy ride he was in thanks to that song.

"Thank you guys, we'll see you guys at the after marriage party!" Erika said as she and Alister left the stage and we're on their way.

"Did you have to do that?" Alister asked as they were on their way home.

"Oh, come on baby don't tell me you didn't enjoy that last bit." Erika teased her fiancee.

"Well...a little bit." the Guardian duelist gave in and smiled. "Besides I can only imagine what the service is gonna be like."

"A bit more crazy, exciting and filled with our best friends and family."

"That's true."

"You know, we're getting married and I know we promised to only do it after our wedding but..."

"But what...?" Alister wondered.

"I was wondering if we can do it before then." Erika said. "I'm been dreaming of this moment and I want to do it before something happens."

"I don't know 'Rika, it's not we're in a rush or anything but if you want to it so bad then..." All of a sudden a scream was heard and then panic ensued. "We'll talk about it later, let's go see what's going on!"

"Right!" Alister and Erika ran towards the source of the sound and they were met a strange and scary situation...

*Present time*

Yugi and his friends ran to see something out of the ordinary...they saw various duel monsters running rampant through the city!

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Joey said. "It's like a freaking horror flick out here!"

"Someone's duel disk must've gone haywire or something!" Tristian added.

"It'll take more than one busted duel disk to project all these duel monsters all over the city." Tea explained. "I wonder what's going on..."

"Well the only way to find out is to pay a visit to Kaiba!" Joey proposed.

"Mhm, good idea." Yugi and his friends made their way to Kaiba Corp.

"What the hell's going on?" Alister wondered as he and Erika saw duel monsters parade across the streets.

"I have no idea, this is too crazy..even for us!" Erika added.

"Eatos, you have any idea what's going on?" Alister asked his spirit partner.f

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what is driving this event." Eatos shook her head sadly.

"Robotic Knight, run a scan on these guys and see which duel disk is the cause of this." Erika asked her spirit partner.

[Scanning now...these monsters do not appear to be holographic in nature and there appears to be no duels recorded in the past hour or two.] Robotic Knight answered.

"But that's impossible, there's no way these monsters are real." Erika shook her head in disbelief.

"Well there's only one way to find out, let's go visit Kaiba and get some answers."

As the six convened together they noticed a huge crowd in front of Kaiba Corp.

"Al, Erika!" Joey called out.

"Yo, Wheeler, Tristian, Yugi, Tea!" The Guardian duelist ran towards them and they met up. "What's going on here?"

Yugi told them about what happened. "And after that, the tablet became frozen and then this happened."

"Freaky...so then all of this happened because something or someone's keeping you from your past." Erika said.

"I'm not sure, but I am guaranteed it wasn't the Gods." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, while we were on our way, Rex and Weevil said something..."

"What did those two jerks said?"

"They said something about the return of the Beast and offering up our souls..." Tea explained.

"I bet they're still shook up about losing Battle City or just gibberish some stranger said." Alister waved off his hand.

Several hours went by as Roland, Kaiba's personal assistant kept telling reporters that Kaiba Corp has nothing to do with the incident. And the situation was growing worse by the second.

*An unknown island*

"Gentlemen, I believe it's time we made our presence known to the Pharoh." The hooded man spoke to three bikers.

"Right." One of the men said in a deep tone.

"We'll show them a good time." Another man said in an austrailian accent.

"Good, but try to show restraint. After all the fun hasn't even started yet.

Well I leave it here for now, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been extremely busy with school ending, job searching, getting ready for college and trying to enjoy summer is a bit of a hassle. I promise you guys that have entered your OC's for my story will get their chance to make their debut. So until then, keep cool and check my profile for updates on my story along with several other stories I'm writing. 


	3. A Dark Discovery Pt2

*Disclaimer- I do not own the Yugioh franchise or it's characters and cards. Also I do not certain OC's, they belong to their respective creators. All I own is the soon to be Alister and Erika Gates.*

Chapter 2- A Dark Discovery (Pt.2)

*Later that night*

"In the last 24 hours, Duel Monsters have been seen across the globe." The news reported as Yugi's grandpa was cleaning the now soulless Egyptian God Cards.

"This is nuts!" Alister said as he and the rest of the gang watched the news.

"Yeah and I can't believe that this is happening around the world." Joey added.

"And there's still no word from Kaiba yet." Tea also said.

"We now take you to a Kaiba Corp Press Confernce where head president, Seto Kaiba had this to say." The news switched to Kaiba standing before a crowd news reporters alongside his brother, Mokuba.

"About time." Yugi stated.

"We have done extensive testing of our Kaiba Corp. holographic systems and we can confirm that these sightings have no affiliation with Kaiba Corp." Kaiba explained to the press. "Our state of the art systems are working perfectly!"

"Well that doesn't explain much." Erika said.

"You heard it here folks, Seto Kaiba saying that his company is not involved in this ongoing situation."

"He's covering up, I mean who else has the technology has to project monsters across the world?" Tristian said.

"Unless these monsters aren't holograms at all." Tea stated.

"Acutally, I was beginning to think the same thing too." Yugi added.

"Come on Yugi, Tea; think about it, there's only way that I know these monsters are real: This could be like Battle City and someone's bringing the Shadow Realm to us!" Alister came up with an explanation.

"No, it's not possible, no Millenium Item has that kind of power to do so. Besides if that were the case we would all feel the shadows around us." Yami shook his head.

"Oh, then I'm stuck here."

"At least you tried Al."

"But I do believe what happened at the museum triggered the emergence of these creatures." Yami said. "Which would mean that these duel Monsters are in fact real. I wonder if that's what Rex and Weevil were referring to when we bumped into them today."

**Flashback**

Rex and Weevil were in a blank trance and had absolutely no idea what's going on around them.

"Ha,ha,ha the Age Of Destruction's upon us." Weevil stated blankly

"Soon, the Great Beast will soon take away your souls." Rex added to Weevil's statement.

**End Flashback**

"So you mean to tell me that we're under attack by actual monsters?" Joey exclaimed.

"Right now, I'm not sure what to think." Yami said when all of a sudden...

"OOF!" A sound was heard from the front of the house/shop.

"No! How...can..this..be?" The gang rushed and saw Yugi's grandpa on the floor with the shop barely destroyed.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Yugi said.

"Are you okay ?" Joey asked.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Erika wondered.

"Yugi...they're gone...your strongest cards."

"The God Cards?" Yugi gasped as did everyone at the horrible news.

"I'll find them!" Joey said as ran outside.

"Right behind ya!" Alister joined as did everyone else to stop the two when they stopped and saw a strange sight: All three Egyptian God Cards in the middle of the city!

"It's Obelisk the Tormentor!" Joey gasped.

"And Silfer and Ra!" Alister added.

"But what bonehead would summon all three God cards in the middle of the city for everyone to see?" Erika wondered when they were blinded by bright lights from three motorcycles.

"You blokes want your God cards back?" One of the bikers said in a australian accent.

"Then you'll have to duel us to get them back." Another biker said.

"But we have to warn you, we've been known to fight dirty." The biker in the middle said as all three held a duel disk,

"So what's it gonna be?"

"You don't scare us!" Joey told them.

"Yeah, if you want a fight then bring it on!" Al added.

"Those God cards are mine. You don't know the power they possess." Yami warned them.

"Well they serve a new master and if you want them back then follow us." The biker in the middle instructed them as they drove off.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Joey said.

"I don't know Joey, for all we know we could all be walking into a trap." Yami replied.

"But Yuge, if we don't get those God Cards back, who knows what those guys could?"

"Joey's right, we have to something or god knows what else could happen?" Al said as Yugi nodded as the gang followed the biker gang.

**At an construction site**

"Figured those creeps would lead to a dump like this." Joey said angrily as the gang came to a what looked like an abandoned construction site when all of a sudden an evil laugh echoed through the site.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Yami declared.

"I'm right above pharaoh!" The voice said.

"Is that one of those biker dudes up there?" Tristian asked as everyone looked up to see a cloaked figure on top a crane.

"He's too far to tell from up here." Tea added.

"Hey, why don't you come down there and face us like a man?" Joey said.

"Very well!" The figure said as he jumped down and landed on the platform.

"I'll make this quick, my name is Grerimo and I have something you want; the three Egyptian God Cards." He said as he took his hood.

"And you have something I require: your soul!" He added as Yami got up on the platform to face him.

"Hold on! Those cards do not belong to you and they possess a power they do not understand." The pharaoh explained. "Surrender the cards before someone gets hurt."

"I am well aware of their ancient powers and if you want them back you'll have to beat me in a duel." Grerimo said.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." Yami said as the two prepared their duel disks.

"Your soul is mine! Now let's duel!"

"You're on!"

Yugi: 4000

Grerimo: 4000

"Come on Yugi, kick this guy's butt back to the dark ages!" Alister cheered on.

"And for starters, I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, come forth in defense mode!" He declared as a small yellow robot with the magnetic poles on it's head. (4/1700/1600). "Then I'll place this card face down and end my turn." A facedown card was set. "Your move."

"The duel is in your hands now." Soon afterwards the three bikers who stole the egyptian god cards showed up on top of a structure that oversaw the duel.

"So far, so good. "The blonde biker said. "He took the bait, the boss is going to be thrilled. Once the pharaoh's lifepoints hit zero, we get his soul."

"I hope this creep doesn't use the god cards against him." Tea said worried about this unknown duelist.

"Don't be scared Tea, there's a reason he's the King Of Games." Joey said confidently. "The guy almost never loses!"

"I summon my Marauding Captain." A aqua-marine armored blonde man with a red cape appeared on the field. (4/1200/400). "And this young man comes with a very special ability; he allows me to summon another monster to join him on the field. And I choose Shadow Tamer." A woman with long blue hair wearing a white and red costume wielding a whip appeared. (3/800/700) "I'm afraid the worse is yet." Gererimo said as he looked at his hand. "Ready? This card holds more power than all three egyptian gods and it's as old as time itself. The Seal Of Orichalcos!" He announced as held the card in the air and the wind started to pick up around him. "The magic infused with this card existed long before the sands of egypt were formed Pharaoh! Now experience this power for yourself." All of a sudden the symbols on Grerimo's duel disk glowed an eerie green and started to spin and then a giant circle appeared from the sky showing the same symbols as his duel disk and started to lower itself onto the field.

"What's going on? Tell me!" Yami asked.

"Your fate is now sealed!" Grerimo said as the seal finally hit the arena and it formed a strange symbol inside the circle and as it glowed brilliantly and repeled Tea, Tristian, Joey, Alister and Erika a couple feet back.

"My friends!" Yugi tried to check on his friends but he was repeled as well but not as strongly.

"The Seal Of Orichalcos prevents us from exiting and all outsiders from entering it's sacred boundaries." The Orichalcos duelist explained as the necklace glowed and the seal appeared on his forehead. "Only the victor may penetrate the border but the loser can never leave. They'll be locked inside the seal. You'll see that the rules of the outside world no longer applied."

"All right you'll see that I'm no stranger to ancient magic. The Pharaoh said. "Observe! The power of my Millenium Puzzle!" The Puzzle started to glow but then it faded and so did the symbol on his forehead. "What's this?"

"The Seal Of Orichalcos existed long before your puzzle." Grerimo explained. "Your toy is useless and your victory is hopeless! Sorry but in here the advantage is mine since it rests on my side of the field and now grants me unfathomable power and strengthens my monsters!" The two monsters on his side of the field started to obtain the symbol of the orichalcos on their forehead and their eyes started to glow bright red. (3/800-1300/700) (4/1200-1700/400)

"Oh no!" Yugi gasped.

"This is gonna hurt." Alister winced.

"Big time." Erika added.

"Thanks to the Seal Of Orichalcos, my monsters reign supreme!" The orichalcos duelist proclaimed. "Now my Maruading Captain, destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior!" The warrior raised his sword and jumped in the air and slashed his magnet warrior to bits.

"You've triggered my trap! Yami proclaimed as a trap showing a fallen warrior connected to a warrior by a aura rope. "Soul Rope now allows me to summon any 4 star monster from my deck as long as I give up 1000 of my life points in exchange for this new creature !" The pharaoh grabbed his deck and searched his deck.

Grerimo: 4000

Yugi: 3000

"There's nothing in your deck that can stop me!" Grerimo explained as Yami picked his card.

"Wrong! I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior!" This time a pink robot with wings and a giant S on his chest and the joints of the wings appeared with its arms at it's chest. (4/1500/1800)

"Sorry, but you're going to have do better than that if you're going to defeat me. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." A facedown card was set.

"I'll do more than that!" He drew. "Feast your eyes on this, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" A skinny green robot wielding a sword with the magnetic poles as part of the helm as a magnet on the shield and wearing a magnet helmet. (4/1400/1700)

"Why thank you, you have activated my Hidden Soldiers trap." a trap showing three soldiers hiding while a fourth soldier attacks Dark Dragon flipped up. "unfortunately for you, this card lets me conjure up a creature of ultimate darkness! A card that derives its power the deepest of shadows; Makyura the Destructor!" A creature with the millienium eye on it's face with blades attached to it's face as well wearing a yellow, purple, and dark green uniform, dark pants and wielding three claws. (4/1600/1200)

"And like all of my monsters, it's strength increases thanks to the orichalcos." The monster's eye glowed eye and the symbol appeared over it's eye. (4/1600-2100/1200) "Well I also have a magic card to activate!" Yami revealed a card showing off a warrior rising from the grave. "Behold my Shallow Grave! It allows the both of us to summon any monster from our graveyard and brings it back to the field."

"And I've chosen Beta, The Magnet Warrior!" The yellow robot returned to the field. "You know what that means...now I can combine my magnet warriors together! Now Alpha, Beta, Gamma combine together!" Yami commanded as the three warriors imploded leaving parts of themselves and the parts combined to create a giant robot with parts of each magnet warrior and wielding a sword. "Now form your electromagnetic energies and form Valkyrion, The Magna Warrior!" (8/3500/3850)

"And since your graveyard is empty, you can't bring any monsters back!" Gererimo growled at this remark.

"He better think of something real quick or the pharaoh's gonna kick his bum." The australian biker said.

"Relax Valon, there's plenty of time left." The red headed biker said.

"Now Valkyrion attack!" The warrior took to the skies and swooped down and struck his sword down on Maruading Captain and destroyed him.

Grerimo:2200

Yugi: 3000

"All right, way to go Yuge!" Joey cheered.

"Yeah, that caped creep got nothing on ya!" Tea added.

"I'm impressed, I haven't have a challenge like this in quite sometime. It's quite refreshing and I'm afraid you'll meet the same fate as all of my other victims." Grerimo said.

"This guy's bluffing." Joey said. "Your Magna warrior's got 3500 attack points and the only thing that could beat it is an Egyptian God Card!" Then Joey and the pharaoh realized something.

"Oh no! You can't!"

"I can and I will...I will destroy you with your own Egyptian God!" The orichalcos duelist grinned as his plan was put into action. "First, I'll bring my monster back from the grave using the magic of Monster Reborn!" The magic card showing a cross with wings and a jewel transformed into the Maruading Captain and the stage was set. (4/1200-1700/1400)

"Hold on, only certain duelists can use the Gods." Yami explained. "Please stop!"

"It;s too late, I sacrifice my three monsters..."

"Don't do this!" He begged.

"In order to summon the Egyptian God, Obelisk the Tormentor!" He declared as the giant blue Egyptian God with wings rose from the ground and roared with an intensity.

"I warned him..." Then the symbol of the Orichalcos showed up on the forehead of the god and his eyes glowed red as his immense strength increased (10/4000-4500/4000)

"Oh no!" Yami gasped.

"He's got that thing on his forehead." Tea added.

"It's worse than that, he's stronger now."

"I hate to say this but I think pharaoh's screwed."

"I second that."

Grerimo cackled as the orichalcos coursed through the god. "Now the strength of the Orichalcos courses Obelsik, merging the most powerful creature that ever existed with the most incredible force ever imagined! You're trapped inside my circle of doom and before long your soul will sealed inside for all eternity!"

"Take a look around you pharaoh, you're looking at your own Egyptian God who now serves the Orichalcos as it shadows your monster. First you lose them, then you lose your soul! Who would have thought the very card that brought you so much glory would bring you to your own downfall? And it begins now!" The god started to growl and began to prepare for an attack. "Now Obelisk, Fist of Fate!" Obelisk raised his fist and brought it down on Valkyrion who defended himself as best as it could but it was eventually blasted to oblivion.

Grerimo: 2200

Yugi: 2000

"Yugi!" Tea said worried.

"It'll take more than that to take Yugi down ya freakshow!" Joey added.

"There's no card in his deck that match the unparalleled strength of Obelisk!"

'He's right, Obelisk is stronger than ever now thanks to that Orichalcos magic card.' Yugi thought has Grerimo chuckled but then his vision started to get blurry but he shook it off.

"Looks like the old man needs to take a rest." The red headed biker said.

"The boss warned us that Egyptain Gods and the Seal f the Orichalcos might not mix well, didn't he?" Valon wondered.

"I just think the old geezer's getting too old for this."

"Well that why we made him dueled first, right?" The blonde biker asked. "To test the pharaoh's strength."

'I have an idea that might just work' Yugi thought as Yami drew his card. "I activate the magic card, Graceful Charity." He put the magic card into the disk and a blonde angel wearing a green robe had spread her green wings and held her hands to the air and a card appeared and sparks rained down on his deck. "Now this card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two." Yami looked at his hand and was glad to see what cards he had. 'Excellent, there maybe hope for me after all.' He discarded two cards to the graveyard. "First, I'll summon Gazelle, the king of Mythical Beasts in defense mode." A brown beast with a darker brown mane and a white horn protruding from his forehead appeared as it crouched defending itself. (4/1500/1200) "And then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." A reversed card was set.

"Now where was I?" Grerimo wondered sarcastically as he drew his card. "Oh yes, I was about to destroy your monster with Obelisk!" He said as he placed a card facedown. "Obelisk the Tormentor!" Obelisk once again raised his fist and destroyed the beast with ease.

"Oh man, now he's got nothing to protect his lifepoints." Joey pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Yugi's got a plan." Erika said.

"Pharaoh, the age of destruction is here, the earth shall shrouded in darkness and your soul shall be fuel the force that will devastate mankind." Grerimo said.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

"Right now a great beast is awakening from it's ancient slumber what it began centuries ago but before it arise from it's slumber it must collect enough souls." He explained.

"That sounds oddly familar" Tea said.

"Yeah, I wonder I heard the mumbo-jumbo before?" Joey wondered but then remembered what Rex and Weevil said about the same thing.

"Just who are you and how do you know that these events will come to pass?"

"Someone's got an awful lot of questions!" Valon said

"Hey, who do guys think you are?" Joey demanded

"Haven't you been paying attention?" the blonde biker told him. "We're soul collectors." He said as he held up two cards with Rex and Weevil's face on each of them. "In fact I got two unfortunate souls right here in my hand."

'They can trap souls into cards?' Yugi thought as he remembered Maximilian Pegasus doing the exact same thing he did to Kaiba and Mokuba back at Duelist Kingdom. 'Just how is that these guys have that kind of power?'

"The sooner you make your move, the sooner Obelisk can stomp out the rest of your lifepoints." Grerimo said as he grew impatient.

"Obelisk is powerful but not undefeatable and I intend to prove it!" Yami declared as he drew. "I'm quite familar with it's strengths and it's weaknesses."

"What weaknesses?"

"I'll show you by activating Monster Reborn to bring Valkyrion, the Magna Warrior!" The magnetic robot warrior was brought back to life and was ready to fight.

"That card? But Obelisk destroyed that card eariler in the duel."

"Yes but I decided to give my Magna Warrior a second chance! So say good bye to your God Card."

"But how? Obelisk is clearly stronger than your monster."

"Yes, but you forgot one thing: My monster is made up several creatures so Valkyrion, disassemble!" The magna warrior took itself apart and became the three monsters that originally made it up. (4/1400/1700) (4/1700/1600) (4/1500/1800) "And now I have one more card to activate and it's my Brave Attack magic card!" The card showed a orge warrior being above an equation of Gazelle, Celtic Warrior and Buster Blader and the three magnet warriors gathered an red aura. "And now my monsters will now go into battle!" He declared as his three warriors charged at the almighty god. "Now Alpha, attack!" The silver warrior raised it's sword and slashed at Obelisk's chest before being destroyed.

"That's it?" The Orichalcos duelist wondered at this strange tactic.

"No, Beta attack!" The yellow robot attacked with a headbutt before meeting the same fate as Alpha.

"Your monsters haven't even left a scratch on Obelisk."

"I think you better take a close look because I see a rather large scratch across your Egyptian God." Yami pointed out as the god growled in pain.

"But how is that possible? Your puny magnet warriors shouldn't be able to compare to the divine strength to my Egyptian God!"

"Yes, but I played my Brave Attack card therefore the damage from each monster gets added together enabling them to take down Obelisk."

"So Alpha has 1400 ATK plus 1700 ATK from his Beta..." Joey tried to add it all up.

"Don't hurt yourself Joey, that's 3100 ATk so far." Tea interuptted

"Your Obelisk has an ATK strength of 4500 so I need to 1500 more points to beat him and that's what exactly I have left so now Gamma attack and destroy his Obelisk now!" Gamma charged and punched Obelisk in the same place Alpha and Beta attacked and was destroyed along with Obelisk who shattered into pieces and Grerimo covered his head and growled at the fact that Obelisk was destroyed.

Grerimo: 2100

Yugi: 2000

"He did it!" Tea cheerred.

"I knew Yugi could do it!

"Yeah, way to go Yuge!"

"Keep it up Yugi and beat that creep's butt!"

"So he got lucky." Valon said.

"He'll need more than luck if he's going to break the seal." The blonde haired biker added.

"You can say that again."

"This duel's far from over!" Grerimo said as his eyes glowed red just as his monsters did as he drew his next card. "I don't need Obelisk crush you and I'll show you the power of my deck and I'll draw them out with Card Of Sancity!" The two duelists drew until they had six cards.

"This is great, now they both have six cards." Tea said.

"Not really because he still has that weird magic circle on the field." Joey added.

"Joey's right, who knows what else this seal does?" Alister stated.

"Now I play Watapon in defense mode!" A small furry cottonball like creature with antannae sticking out. (1/200/300)

"But it's still my turn!" Grerimo pointed out. "I'm aware of that but Watapon's special ability allows me to summon him as soon as I draw him." Yugi explained.

"It's still a worthless card compared to this, my Warrior Dai Grepher!" A man with blue hair wielding a sword came on the field but changed just like the rest of his other monsters. (4/1700-2200/1600)

"You've activated my trap!" Yami declared as a trap showing a magic circle under a dark coffin with a cross and a dark blue jewel on it. "Behold my Dark Renewal! This allows to sacrifice both of our monsters.." The coffin opened and ensnared both the warrior and cottonball creature into the coffin. "Now I can summon a spell-caster from my graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician!" And out from the graveyard came Yugi's signature purple spell caster (7/2500/2100)

"But how? This must be some sort of trick because I never sent your Dark Magician to the graveyard."

"No but I sent him to the graveyard by using Graceful Charity but now he's back!"

"This facedown card is all I need!" He set a card facedown.

"Oh yeah!" Tristian cheered.

"Yugi's gonna clean his clock!" Joey added.

"You're done!" Yami drew. "Attack Dark Magician with Dark Magic Attack!"

"Activate Stone Wall!" Grerimo flipped a trap which turned into four stone soldiers kneeling wielding a stone shield and one of them was destroyed by Dark Magician's blast.

"What's that?"

"Do you like it? It's quite a handy magic card, it enforces my defense with four new monsters and you'll never get to my lifepoints!"

"No!"

"Yes but just to make sure I'll summon some more monsters to the field now by activating my Bronze Knights magic card!" A card showing a medieval knight wielding a sword was revealed. "Now by discarding three of my cards to the graveyard so I can summon three bronze knights to the field." And now three silver armored knights appeared on the field. (0/500/500)

"Hold on a minute, you have six monsters on the field!" Yami pointed out.

"Hold on, you need to check the rules; page 6 of the duelist rulebook clearly states that only 5 monsters can be on the field for each duelist!" Joey added.

"Looks like you need to get a new rulebook 'cause it looks like yours is outdated." The blonde biker said. "The Seal of Orichalcos doubles the amount of monsters it's holder is allowed to have on the field."

"No way, that means that this guy gets to have 10 monsters on the field at one time!"

"Well that' not fair!" Erika added.

"That I'm afraid it gets worse because you can't get to my back row of monsters without going through my front row first!" Grerimo explained.

"Oh no!"

"And with the seal of orichalcos granting them 500 extra points, you'll never take them down!" He declared as each of his six monsters gained the seal and a power boost (0/500-1000/500) x3 "Say farewell to your soul!"

"The ancient power surrounding us affords me powers you can only dream of!"

"It's still my turn and I place two cards face down and I summon Queen's Knight in defense mode." A blonde woman wearing red armor with a shield with the four suits of cards on it, the spade suit on her helmet and wielding a sword appeared on the field kneeling down (4/1500/1600)

"Very well, now it's my turn." He drew his card.

"I'm not finished yet! Now I activate my trap, Dust Tornado!" A giant tornado appeared on the field "This might storm can destroy any magic or trap card on the field and I choose the Seal of Orichalcos so now destroy it with your mighty wind!

"Oh yeah, ol' red eyes won't be so tough when this storm blows! Joey said.

"So long Seal of Ori..." Joey was about to say but was surprised when it didn't work!

"What? It didn't work!"

"Doesn't he know the sacred seal is way too powerful to be destroyed by some measily trap card?" The blonde biker said.

"I guess he's a slow learner." The red haired biker added.

"Now I shall bring back my warrior back from the grave by using The Warrior Returning Alive!" A card showing a defeated warrior holding on to his sword. "Now I bring back my lost warrior, Dai Grepher." The blue haired warrior returned. (4/1700/1600) "And just like my monsters he gains power!" The symbol and red eyes returned to the warrior (4/1700-2200/1600) "But this time there's more now that I add the magic of Allied Forces." A card showing Dai Grepher and a group of warriors defending a young lady. "Not only does this card grant my warrior 800 points but it also increases the strength my three bronze knights as well! (4/2200-3000/1600), (0/1000-1800/500) x3

"Say farewell, now Warrior Dai Grepher attack his Dark Magican!" The warrior charged towards the spell caster and swung his sword and destroyed him.

Grerimo: 2100

Yugi: 1500

"Now Bronze Knight, eradicate his Queen's Knight with Medieval Sword Slash!" The knight jumped in the air and swung towards the royal knight.

"Queen's Knight, escape!" Yami commanded as the knight disappeared without a trace.

"She's escaped! But how?" Grerimo asked.

"Simple, my facedown Magical Academy activated and switched my Queen's Knight with Dark Magician Girl in her place." A card with three students in graduation gowns was revealed and , a young and beautiful magician appeared. She had a long blonde hair and blue eyes, with a slight blush on her cheeks. She wore a blue magician's hat, robe and boots with a pink mini-skirt and carried a small scepter. (6-8/2000-2500/1700)

"But that's not fair!"

"Oh it's quite fair, thanks to my magic card my Dark Magician Girl is set to rid the field of your monsters. It's over!"

"Really? So how is one monster going to destroy seven?" He asked.

"Glad you asked, first she'll gain 300 ATK since Dark Magician is in my graveyard. "(8/2500-2800/1700)

"Your little girl's going to need more than a power boost to take down my army of monsters."

'I know there's one card that do just that but I need to draw it now' Yugi thought. 'Please Heart of the Cards, guide me!' Yugi drew his card and grinned. 'Perfect!' "Now I activate this; Diffusion Wave Motion!" A card showing a burst of energy spreading in a 360 radius.

"No way!" The bikers couldn't believe it

"Talk about luck of the draw!"

Grerimo: 2100

Yugi: 500

"And now, Dark Magician Girl attack! Destroy all of his monsters with Dark Burning Light!" The girl leaped into the air and unleashed a series of pink bursts of magic that sliced each of the knights into two and as well as Dai Grepher.

"The more monsters you have, the more lifepoints you lose!" Yami said.

Grerimo: 0

Yugi: 500 Winner

"I lost..." Grerimo uttered in shock.

"Yugi! Are you all right?" Tea asked as he the Pharaoh knelt to the ground and catching his breath.

"Of course he is, he just won." Joey answered.

"Now hand me those cards." Yami demanded.

"No, never...the Egyptian Gods are ours!" In a last ditch effort he grabbed Obelisk and chucked it as far as he could into the hands of the blond biker's hand.

"You can't do that!" Yami said but before he could do something the seal shrunk until it was small enough to fit around Grerimo and it started to glow brightly.

"Oh well..." The seal had finally disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"That old geezer was cramping our style." The red headed biker stated.

"Yeah and now we know all about Yugi's dueling strategies." Valon added.

"Right, now let's go." The blond biker suggested.

"Hold on!" Yami stated before they left." Give back the God cards!"

"Why should we? You didn't fuifill you end of the bargin. You have to defeat all of us, don't think it's just the three of us. But I'll tell you, I'll give you this for being a good sport." The blond biker held out his hand to the two cards he had a while ago and released their souls back to Rex and Weevil somewhere in Domino City and then tossed the two cards to Yugi.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?" He wondered.

"I've released your friends souls as a gift."

"I'll give you a gift all right!" Joey said as he and the rest of the gang join Yugi. "Just come down here and get it! It's the gift that keeps on giving again and again!"

"I like that one." Valon said. "He's got spunk and he reminds of meself except more stupidier and less attractive. Toying with this one is gonna be fun."

"Hey, blondie!" Alister called them out. "Get down here so I can beat the living daylights out of ya!"

"You're not even worth my time." The blond biker responded to Al's challenge." In fact you're..." He stopped as he felt something about the guardian duelist...something eerily familar to himself.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

"Like I was gonna say, you're not worth my time. Let's go guys." He said as the three of them left.

"Hey don't turn your backs on us!" But it was too late as they were already gone. Yami went towards the now lifeless duelist to see what happened to him.

"I wouldn't get too close to that guy. "Joey said.

"He's not getting up anytime soon." Tristian added as Yami looked anyways and noticed a lone card next to his duel disk and when he saw he couldn't believe what he saw. "It's true! When he lost the Seal of Orichalcos trapped him this card but where does he get this power from?" He pondered as Tea found a strange pendant that had a glowing stone. "Hey Yugi, do you think this is where it comes from? I saw around that guy's neck. " Tea added as Yami looked at the stone.

**On a plane, location: Unknown**

"Looks like this is gonna be fun." Valon said. "I can't wait for the plan to start."

"Yeah, well we're gonna have to wait till we get to HQ and..." his attention turned to the blond biker. "Hey Raphael, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Raphael replied. "It's just something but that guy with the ponytail, it reminds me of something..."

"Eh, it's probably nothing." the red headed biker said. "Besides we'll need to talk with the others about this so we can get started."

"Right, soon everyone will feel the wrath of the orichalcos." Raphael said.

After a while they reach their destination: a small island with a spiral building.

"Here we are gang, home sweet home!"

"Wait until the boss hears that we found the Pharaoh."

All right guys, that's gonna do it for now. Sorry for the extremely long wait for this but I promise from now on, the updates will come along a lot quicker.

Next time on the Tales Of The Orichalcos: An old friend returns, the mystery behind the mysterious bikers, the actual origins of Duel Monsters are revealed and Yugi, Alister and Erika discover an terrifying secret that can ultimately lead the to the end of the world! 


End file.
